


Happy as a Clam

by AlinoValiant (UnknownDude)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clam - Freeform, Diving, Friendship, Gen, Inflation, Ocean, One Shot, Scuba Diving, Sea, Suit Inflation, Swimming, Underwater, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDude/pseuds/AlinoValiant
Summary: Two Koopas go out on an underwater diving adventure. What awaits them in their short journey?





	

In Water Land, two Koopas stood on the shore of a vast and transparent sea under the sun. One was a yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa, while his friend was a Hammer Brother with a black shell and black helmet. They were equipped with diving suits, scuba helmets (which had hoses connected to them from an oxygen pump, controlled by the knobs on the sides of their helmets) and fins for the feet. Their shells sat on the rocky ground.

"It's been a while since I've gone scuba diving," said the yellow Koopa.

"Relax, my dude." The black Hammer Brother grinned at him. "It'll come to you as easy as one, two, three. You worry a lot, you know?"

"Well, what if the machine malfunctions?"

"Nah, not gonna happen. We got reliable equipment."

"But I'm just saying what if. I don't want us to die under the water."

The Hammer Brother clasped his friend's shoulder.

"We're not gonna drown. You gotta have some confidence in yourself, man. Besides, I'll make sure to save you."

"Thanks." The yellow Koopa seemed more certain. "Maybe you're right about me worrying too often. Okay, Maul, I'm ready to dive."

Maul the Hammer Brother nodded. "Let's do it, Terry. And don't worry, the hoses are like a hundred meters in length or whatever."

The duo inspected their gear before heading underwater. Terry made sure to stick close to his friend Maul. He was always on alert for any perilous possibilities, no matter how assured he was. They swam through the deep blue ocean at their own leisure; once in a while, Maul would playfully jump upon Terry from behind, both to his exasperation and enjoyment. A few Cheep Cheeps passed the pair of Koopas.

"You doin' okay?" asked Maul.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Terry with a timid smile. "This is a bunch of fun. I've forgotten how great it was to dive underwater."

"Good to hear that everything is going smoothly. Let's dive a little lower."

"Okay."

Terry and Maul swam further down to the bottom ocean floor. They got low enough for their feet to touch the ground, so they started wading on foot. More Cheep Cheeps paddled the waters, accompanied by other schools of fish and the occasional Blooper. Some white, tulip-like plants grew on the floor and were scattered in various spots. One of them released a quintet of fireballs as soon as Maul entered its proximity.

"Be careful!" called Terry, concern in his way of speaking.

"I know, I know," said Maul. "Hate these Lava Lotuses."

"You almost got hit!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The Lava Lotuses presented themselves as harmful obstacles. Evading these fire-spewing plants, the two Koopas eventually spotted a treasure chest straight ahead. Naturally, it was locked. It was also inside the currently open mouth of a giant clam.

"I think we should turn back," suggested Terry, obviously frightened of the slumbering clam.

"Uh-uh, you're staying with me," Maul said as he tugged him by the arm.

"You're not seriously going to get that treasure chest? The big clam will eat you up!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I have one. What I don't have is a sense of suicide!"

"Come on," insisted Maul, "we'll go together. We could probably get that treasure out of there before the clam wakes up."

Terry was reluctant to act, let alone agree. Maul kept a steady gaze over him.

"What's the matter?"

"You'll ditch me for the loot," Terry mumbled.

"I'm not gonna do that!" said Maul, rather affronted by the concept of leaving his friend to the maw of the clam.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

"'Cause you're my best friend, and it wouldn't be right. I'd never put loot above our friendship. I don't wanna do this thing without you."

"...Sorry for doubting. I'm really scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here."

Maul held hands with Terry as a method of solace. Gazing at their target meters apart from them, the Koopa pair carefully inched toward the sleeping clam. The snoring beast stirred every time Terry and Maul tried to lift the treasure chest. To their astonishment, the clam did not awake when they carried the wooden container out of its mouth.

"Yeah!" Maul exclaimed. "Gimme five, buddy!"

This high five between the Koopas disturbed the clam, strangely enough. It was certainly not happy. The big clam roared at them when it realized that they were attempting to take the treasure chest away.

"Terry?"

"Yes, Maul?"

"We got the chest, so... you wanna start swimming for your life?"

"I love your brilliant plan."

Even with their team coordination, whatever was inside the treasure chest weighed Terry and Maul down. The giant clam sprung at them from a far distance, intending to swallow anyone and anything into its mouth. Maul managed to escape, but at the cost of both the treasure and his friend Terry; the yellow Koopa Troopa had been snagged from the waist down by the big clam.

"NO! Terry! Hang in there!"

Gripping the hammer fastened to his belt, an infuriated Maul propelled to the clam and whacked the creature with all he had. The clam did not relent until half a dozen strikes later, and only after Maul jumped on the clam did Terry swim out of harm's reach. This presented the two Koopas an opening: to reclaim the treasure chest that sunk to the ocean floor. To their dismay, the clam was almost upon them.

"This chest is too heavy!" Terry cried out. "We have to leave it behind us!"

"No, we won't," Maul shouted back, "'cause I got an idea! Let's turn up the oxygen valves on our helmets! We'll be able to float to the surface by inflating our diving suits!"

"I hope this works! If that angry clam chomps at us - "

"Just do it!"

Setting their oxygen levels to the max, Terry and Maul's diving suits swiftly billowed into perfectly round spheres. This combined buoyancy enabled them to carry the treasure chest and escape the enraged clam. Having floated to the top of the ocean, Terry and Maul drifted all the way back to the shore, where they had first started. They placed the treasure chest on the rocky ground.

"That was definitely a creative escape plan," remarked Maul, staring at his own inflated suit. "It worked in the end though. Are you okay?"

"Thanks to our blown up suits," said Terry. "We were in a frantic situation back there."

"Told you I wouldn't leave you behind."

"I'm so grateful, Maul. You totally saved my shell. Thank you."

"Anytime." Maul chortled. "It's kinda cool wearing an inflated suit, actually. I like this."

The yellow Koopa Troopa just smiled shyly. He was fond of the fullness and roundness conveyed by his huge diving suit. He laughed at the sight of Maul waddling up and down the shore.

"I'm surprised I can still move," said Maul. "I'm a great, walking ball of air."

"You look good that way, for real," admitted Terry, a pink hue appearing on his complexion. "I think this is really neat, too. Is it wrong to feel this sort of enjoyment?"

A mysterious smirk found its way on Maul's countenance.

"If it is, then I don't wanna be right. We'll keep this thing between you and me a secret. I won't tell if you don't."

"Done. Should we deflate our suits now? I'm curious about the contents of that chest."

"In a few minutes. Call me weirder than weird, but I wanna stay a scuba balloon for a bit longer. Look how stretchy and full my suit is. There's so much air inside, huh?" Maul giggled lightheartedly before embracing his close friend; their inflated suits pressed into each other. "Come and have fun with me, Terry. We're all alone."

As the black Hammer Brother stated, there was no one else in plain sight. For the next few minutes in utter seclusion, Terry and Maul played around in their swollen, ball-shaped diving suits.


End file.
